Bagra Versus the Kudo Siblings
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Serena is reincarnated as Taiki Kudo's blind little sister and granted a Silver Fusion Loader. Watch out Bagra.
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Kudo Taiki couldn't stand it was his mother and little sister at odds with each other. Breakfast was painful for the spiky haired burgundy teen as neither mother nor daughter would even look at each other. It was times like this that he actually wished his father wasn't so busy. The eight year old burgundy haired and sapphire eyed Kudo Seleste was very much her father's daughter and neither Kudo child had any memories of him, that's how busy he happened to be as a sports trainer. Generally Taiki ended up having to play mediator between the Kudo females. It wasn't easy on him either as he was generally the one Seleste came to after blow ups with their mother.

Seleste had a glare that would level grown men directed at their mother, " I'm not going to apologize for keeping you from being reckless. Contact sports are too dangerous for you, Seleste. "

" Do I need to name off every blind pro athlete? " Seleste fires back, " You're treating me like an invalid, you don't even let me pour my own drinks. How will I ever learn to live on my own if you keep sheltering me! " Seleste fires back.

Taiki winces, he had to admit his little sister had a point, that was why he worked with her on how to get along blind. She was getting very good at getting around with her cane and by echolocation as well. All because Taiki managed to find the time to help her.

Mrs. Kudo blanches at this, she hadn't thought that far ahead yet. Seleste finishes her meal and takes her dishes over to the sink, rinsing them off. Taiki smiles at this, she was getting much better at getting around. Next she packs up several sports drinks for her brother and hands the bag to him, Taiki blinks at this, " Aren't I supposed to take care of you? " Taiki asks her, slinging the bag over his shoulder before delivering the dishes to the sink and rinsing them off.

Seleste grins, " You would have forgotten them and you know it. "

Taiki smiles and runs a hand through her burgundy locks, " That's why I have you, imooto. "

Taiki grabs her hand and leads her to the door, the eight year old shoves her shoes on, and smiles as her brother leads her on a run through their hometown, heading for the site of his game. Her cane was folded up and attached to her belt. Taiki always made sure there was nothing that could trip her up when they went running. Her only wish was that she could see in the traditional sense. She could see auras and that was part of how she managed to get around without too much help and follow conversations easily enough. Her brother's aura was red, he was a very passionate person, not to mention very loyal. Loyalty, that reminded her of the betrayals Tsukino Serena had faced. It was hard for her to remember life as Serena when she was so much happier as Seleste, even blind.

Taiki gets her seated and the eight year old focuses on her hearing so she could work on filtering out unwanted conversations and hear only what she wanted to. That was when she remembered the plans Taiki had made with his best friend Hinomoto Angie. She was going to be steamed. Seleste pulls out her phone and calls Angie. She quickly explains the situation, pulling her brother's ass out of another fire he had inadvertently created.

Taiki blinks when he sees his little sister on the phone until he remembers about the plans he had made with Angie. Once she hangs up Taiki sends a thanks her way. Seleste waves him away, she'd do whatever she could for her big brother. She was grateful Angie had shown up when she did, saving her brother from a painful face plant on the gym floor. She makes her way over and sighs, " Kaa-chan really should worry more about Taiki than me. "

Angie giggles, she'd been regaled with all three views of the differences in opinion of the Kudo females and she had to admit, Seleste had a point. At least the eight year old didn't work herself to exhaustion. Soon enough Seleste has settled herself on her brother's lap while he and Angie talk while sitting on the front steps of a sports center. Taiki absentmindedly twirls some of her loose hair through his fingers as he talks to his best friend. Seleste liked cuddling up with her big brother and unlike most elder siblings he didn't shunt her to the side.

Seleste was just content to stay where she was until her head jerks up in surprise, _Help me, please._

An orange sound wave type image appears in her head, unlike Taiki she recognized the fact that the speaking was telepathic in nature. " Did you guys hear that? " Taiki asks Angie and Tsurgi Jeremy. Taiki had stood up being mindful of his little sister. Seleste just snuggles in closer not minding the change in position, " I heard something but, probably not what you heard, Taiki-nii. "

Taiki switches his little sister to his back and races off. Seleste laughs at this, she loved it when Taiki did this with her. The eight year old wasn't so happy when he tackles his friends out of the way of a falling car. She'd barely been able to hang on, " Nii-chan! "

" Heh, warui(my bad), sis. " Taiki says.

Seleste sighs at this even as he moves once again. The eight year old drops to the ground as she hears the voice she'd heard once again. Clicking her teeth lightly she makes her way to her destination, slightly beyond what Taiki's was. Taiki looks up from the small red staticy being to see his sister picking up an orange one and making her way back over to him. Taiki pulls her to him once she's close enough, after letting her get used to his touch. He knew better than to just yank her for something like this. " I understand what you meant now, imooto. "

Seleste just leans into her brother while cradling the small being in her hands, thanks to her aura sight she knew said being was orange but that was it while Taiki's was red. She rolls her eyes as Jeremy and Angie try to convince Taiki the red being was dangerous. " Humans, do you wish to save them? "

" He saved us, of course I want to return the favor. "

" Mine needs help, I won't turn my back. " Seleste says.

" What are your names? "

" Kudo Seleste. "

" Kudo Taiki. "

" Take these Fusion Loaders. "

Seleste follows instinct and feels her hand wrap around something, Taiki can see the color come into Seleste's Fusion Loader, hers was silver. Angie and Jeremy try to stop him from grabbing his but his hand wraps around it, turning it red in color. The staticy beings are downloaded into the Fusion Loaders and then all four of them are unceremoniously dropped into the Digital World. Seleste shakes her head as she sits up, turning her aura vision down to low. This gave her shapes of what was around her. She grins as Taiki's new friend wakes him up and then they're caught up in a fight. Seleste instinctively dodges a Pteramon attack and Reloads her new friend, " Hey there, I'm Coronamon, and I'm ready to rock. "

Between the efforts of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, and Coronamon they managed to drive off MadLeomon. Seleste doesn't even start when Taiki lays a hand on her shoulder, " Well, nii-chan, looks like we're in for a fun time. "

Shoutmon grins, " Taiki, I like your sister. "

Taiki groans at this, " Don't encourage her, Shoutmon. "

" Taiki, you're just as bad if not worse. " Angie states.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seleste cocks her head to the side, she could just barely hear something in the distance but, what? She had shut her aura sight off and was now going with hearing and touch. Coronamon stuck close to his new partner, his savior though he noticed that her eyes were covered with a milky film. Coronamon was smart enough to know what that meant and made sure to subtly guide his partner away from any dangers. Taiki takes in the sights while also keeping an eye on his little sister. She hadn't always been blind, she had been able to see at one point not that long ago.

Their mom just didn't understand that her coddling of Seleste was hindering more that helping. Taiki still had nightmares about what had happened six months ago. He was supposed to protect Seleste not the other way around yet, the selfless being that she was had seen the danger he hadn't. It should have been him. Seleste didn't deserve the pain she'd been forced to go through because of his inattention to his surroundings. Dear Amaterasu hearing the squeal of tires as brakes were slammed on, the thud of his little sister hitting the ground, the blood pooling around her head, the nasty way her left leg had been bent…Taiki shudders, trying to banish the memories that were forever emblazoned in his memory.

Seleste frowns when she feels her brother's emotional shift and sighs, " Angie. "

The red head immediately snaps Taiki's goggles, " Quit brooding, Taiki. "

" Heh, thanks, Ange, Seleste. "

The younger Kudo catches up to her brother and doesn't' complain when he swings her up into his arms. She knew it was his way of reassuring himself that she was all right. Sure she'd had to go through months' worth of physical therapy, training on how to get around blind, which Taiki had fully committed himself to helping her out. While he may feel guilty about what happened he still treated her the same for the most part. She knew how terrified he had been to see her like that. Coronamon catches up to his partner and her older brother, Taiki was describing the scenery to her in such a way that it came to life for her.

Shoutmon watches the interactions of the Kudo siblings and realizes that if Bagra even thought of going after Seleste he'd have one helluva fight on his hands. Taiki would go ballistic on him. Any idiot could see how much she meant to him which could be a good or bad thing depending on the circumstances. They meet up with Jijimon and end up taking a tour of Shoutmon's village. Seleste cocks her head to the side, what was that sound? Taiki looks at his sister, she was hearing something she couldn't quite discern. He sets her down and the eight year old focuses on her hearing. It was that same sound from before but, where was the injured one at anyhow?

She starts walking with Coronamon and Taiki following her closely. Shoutmon follows as well since Taiki was his partner. She hears the sound again and in the forest she weaves through until she reaches the point where the sound is loudest. Taiki's eyes widen as he sees the staticy digimon. Seleste smiles, " You'll be all right soon. Download. "

The being disappears into Seleste's fusion loader and Shoutmon leads them back to the Village of Light, " You heard that injured digimon all the way in the village? "

" Blind, enhanced hearing. " Seleste says.

" Point, imooto…"

" Dammit, Taiki-nii, you have nothing to feel guilty about! "

Shoutmon looks between the siblings, there was something more going on. " It's my job to protect you not the other way around. "

Seleste groans at this, it was like talking to brick wall when it came to this subject with Taiki. She loved her big brother dearly but there were times she could cheerfully throttle him. This was fast approaching one of those times. " Taiki-nii, what happened was not your fault, intellectually you know that, it's emotionally that needs to catch up with that fact. "

Taiki chuckles weakly at that even as he kneels down to look his sister in her vibrant yet milky sapphire eyes, " You're right on all counts. I still have you so that's something. "

" Feel like you're missing something, Coronamon? " Shoutmon asks.

" Yep, definitely. " Coronamon says.

Taiki sighs, he knew they'd have to tell their partners at some point. He just really hated even thinking about what had happened. Sure, the driver ran a red light but, he still should have been paying attention. Heck, he would have thought that would have been enough to get their dad to come home or even Skype them. No dice, he was too busy to help with his own daughter's recovery. Well, that wasn't completely fair, he had pulled in a few favors and gotten her the best therapy possible. That was when Seleste freezes, her hearing picking up on something, " Taiki-nii, we have to move now. "

Coronamon and Shoutmon hear what she had just then, " Seleste is right, we gotta move, Taiki. " Shoutmon says.

It was too late, " Inferno Blast! "

Taiki grabs his sister and dives out of the way, " That's it you overgrown snake, Bellow Blaster! "

Coronamon lines up his shot, " Corona Knuckle! "

Seleste stands up and cocks her head, " Taiki, tell me. "

Taiki was quick to describe the situation and Seleste calls out her new friend, a Falcomon. Her body glows silver even as Ballistamon and the others show up, " Coronamon, Falcomon, " Seleste calls out while spinning the dial and then pressing the center button, " Digi Fuse! "

" Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Digi Fuse! "

" Coronamon times two! "

" Shoutmon times two! "

" Flaming Wind Blade! " Coronamon times two calls out, he now had wings.

" Sonic Tsunami! " Shoutmon times two calls out. The two attacks combine but before the data can separate MadLeomon makes another appearance, absorbing Orochimon's data to become OrochiMadLeomon or MadLeomon Orochi mode.

" Starmon, Pickmonz, Digi Fuse! " Taiki calls out.

Shoutmon time two now has the Star Axe while Seleste cocks her head to the side, " Taiki, Coronamon times two is your to command temporarily. "

" Got it, imooto. " Taiki says.

Coronamon times two nods, Taiki could see the battle and direct him easier than Seleste could at the moment. Seleste's sensitive hearing picks up on the trouble and she immediately turns a back flip, she'd been taking gymnastics before the accident, and they were used as a part of her therapy. Jeremy was quick to grab a stick and go to Seleste's aid. She had her cane unfolded and extended, held in front of her. It was the clacking sound that caught Taiki's attention even as Seleste and Jeremy work together to deal with the current threat, a Kotemon. Taiki decides his sister and Jeremy can handle things for the moment and focuses on putting down the evil Lion like digimon.

Kotemon tries to break the defense of either human he's facing to no avail. Seleste was going by hearing along with touch in a way to defend herself while Jeremy had all of his senses available to him. Seleste hears the wind whistle and she brings her cane up to block. Even her mother had agreed to self-defense lessons tailored specifically to the blind and a titanium reinforced cane. Jeremy is defeated and Seleste suddenly understands, " I get it, you want to see if I'm worthy to be your general. "

" Correct, if you can beat me, Kotemon, then I will join your team. " Kotemon says.

Seleste grins and twirls her can as though it were a staff before disarming Kotemon of his Boken, " You were getting a feel for my fighting style, weren't you? " Kotemon asks.

" I have to analyze fighting styles through other means, I'm by no means a master, I just started learning a month and a half ago. I just happen to have a really cool older brother that helps me train. " Seleste says.

" Yeah, and then I get yelled at by Angie for overdoing it. " Taiki says as Shoutmon times two and Coronamon times two manage to make MadLeomon retreat again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.

Taiki's Team:

Shoutmon

Starmon

Pickmonz

Ballistamon

Seleste's Team:

Coronamon

Falcomon

Kotemon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: **this is flashbacks**

Village of Light:

Seleste smiles as Taiki describes everything to her while also helping her learn the lay out with Shoutmon's help. Coronamon was also paying attention to the tour in case he needed to guide his partner out of danger very fast. The burgundy haired female blinks when she stumbles and Shoutmon reaches out to steady her, " Hey there, Palmon, what do you say? "

" Sorry for running into you, Seleste. " Palmon says.

" It's okay, Angie's bag has sent me sprawling quite a few times. " Seleste says, " That was when I had my sight. "

Angie pouts at this, " Why does she remember all the embarrassing things anyhow? "

" That's the job of all little sisters, Angie, to embarrass those that are older than them and since you act like my older sister you got included in that. " Taiki says, Seleste could just hear the grin in his voice.

Only those that knew him well knew exactly how fiercely protective he happened to be of her and it had only gotten worse since her accident. She knew it would have killed Taiki and she couldn't bear to lose her older brother. She had known she would survive so she took the hit for her brother. There was still a senshi spirit within her but, not much could bring it out anymore. She didn't really associate with anyone other than Taiki and Angie. Mrs. Kudo just didn't get why her daughter was such a loner before the accident and now she was trying to keep her at home all the time.

Seleste kneels down, " Want to come with me, Palmon, I could use someone who can catch me if I lose my footing near cliffs or other such situations. "

" Really, you mean it? " Palmon asks.

" Of course. " Seleste says.

" I'd love to come with you, Seleste. " Palmon says and joins the tour Shoutmon was giving the humans while also telling embarrassing stories about Shoutmon.

Shoutmon rolls his eyes at this though he was smiling, he and Palmon were practically siblings. Taiki grins, " I see even you know the concept of siblings embarrassing you, huh? "

Shoutmon snorts, " I think that concept is universal, Taiki. "

Seleste pauses and places a hand on the ground, there it was, slight vibrations that were getting stronger, " Palmon, start evacuating the village now, there's something going on underground. "

" Got it. " Palmon says and with the help of the Lilymon they manage to get everyone out of the village before several digimon tunnel up from underground. Seleste lets her senshi instincts fill her and times her jump perfectly. Cocking her head to the side she spins around and nails MadLeomon with an aerial drop kick, slamming the psycho digimon painfully into the ground, before changing her landing angle and managing to pull off a perfect triple somersault before nailing her landing.

Taiki blinks, " Imooto, how the hell did you do that? "

" That's…a secret. "

Taiki groans, " Must you quote Xellos at me? "

Seleste's eyes light up, and she activates her aura sight, she'd gotten a read on MadLeomon earlier, she could bust out the Dragon Slave. Taiki recognizes the look on his sister's face, " Hell no! You are not using the Dragon Slave. "

" Ragna Blade, Giga Slave? " Seleste asks him.

" Not a chance in hell. " Taiki tells her firmly.

" Fire Ball? "

Taiki thinks about this, " Can you guarantee you'll hit your target? "

Seleste snorts, " My attacks will only hurt those of malicious intent. I'm a freaking empath, aniki. "

Taiki winces, he'd forgotten about that particular talent of his little sister's. It was how she always knew when he was brooding and, then she subsequently did something to stop his brooding. Seleste starts sending out well placed and timed Fire Balls. She may not ever want to be a mahou shojo again but, she could and would use magic. It was during that battle that Shoutmon times three was born by fusing Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon. Once Nene teaches them about Code Crowns Taiki and Seleste download their teams into their Fusion Loaders, setting off for a new zone.

Imperial Palace, Luna(Earth's Moon):

Queen Serenity the IV, better known to the Outsiders and her daughter as Bitchenity fumes as she can't find her damnable child. Why couldn't the girl just do what she was supposed to and become Queen of the Earth and then the Solar System? The fact that she couldn't find the damn girl was extremely troubling, either she was hiding herself or more than one divine being was blinding her to the little bitch.

She had to be found and quickly in order for Crystal Tokyo to come to pass. She would not let all of her planning be for naught all because her damned daughter had decided to grow a backbone. Just thinking about that day made her feel all warm and fuzzy.

 **Flashback:**

 **Tsukino Serena's sapphire eyes widen as she just narrowly avoids the Venus Love Chain before having to dive away from the Uranus Space Sword, she rolls to her feet as Sailor Moon, she had mastered quick transformations. Sailor Moon narrows her eyes and calls upon her Moon Scepter, it was time to stop holding back if these bitches were going to betray her like this. Even if she died they would be punished, for Amara she'd become a lush and lose all diving and piloting priveledges, Mina would end up horribly disfigured in some way that would also claim her singing voice. They'd lose what they prided themselves in the most, for Amara it was her driving and Mina her looks and vocal talent.**

 **She blocks Prince Endymion's attack on her and smirks, he'd never be able to have children for eternity, she'd already taken care of that with the Silver Crystal, going so far as to make certain any stored DNA from Silver Millennium times was no longer viable and could not be made viable. She was not going to allow him to spawn with anyone if she could help it, the line of Endymion would finally end. Sailor Moon bats him away and she smirks, " You may beat me but, I will be reborn. Do you really think Amaterasu-sama is going to take this laying down? One of Japan's strongest defenders brought down by those that should defend her? "**

 **That was when an electrically charged fist breaks through her chest, " Heh, you'll all find out my final curse upon you all soon enough, *cough*, I will be back. Mercury is the new Captain of the Guard, Saturn is her second, and leader of the Outers. All those that remain loyal shall be granted their full Silver Millennium memories and, *cough*, Eternal forms. I'll leave everything else to my loyal protectors. I also grant the Starlights a new level of power as well. "**

 **End Flashback:**

Serenity sighs, her botch daughter had gotten her revenge on them all, effectively ending the bitch queen's ambitions. Queen Aurista had locked down traveling to the past so this mess couldn't even be salvaged.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.

Taiki's Team:

Shoutmon

Ballistamon

Starmon

Pickmonz

Jijimon

Dondokomon

Seleste's Team:

Coronamon

Falcomon

Kotemon

Palmon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Time Gates:

Meioh Trista, Sailor Pluto, sits on her knees, her staff across her lap, as her viridian hair leaves her faces hidden as it was curtained around her. Garner eyes are blood shot as she sobs for the loss of her hime. How could they do this? How could they turn on her the way they did? Sailor Pluto mourns for the princess she failed to protect even as Sailors Mercury, Mars, Saturn, and Neptune hunt down the traitors to make them pay. The protector of time/space gets back to her feet and starts looking for those whom could take the places of Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, and Endymion. Hopefully Gaea would help out with that problem soon enough.

She wanted to be out there with her fellow senshi dealing with the traitors but it was even more essential that the gates be guarded.

Digital World, Island Zone:

Seleste looks around in awe just the sounds alone was enough to fill her with wonder while Taiki gives her a rundown of how everything looked. The female Kudo cocks her head to the side and calls out her team, racing on ahead, her aura sight on full blast. She didn't need to tell her team what to do when they saw the situation, they stepped in to save Archelomon and several in-training and rookie level digimon. Seleste finds herself drawn to a Gomamon and a Betamon, she kneels down to talk to them, Coronamon sticking close to her while the others form a sort of honor guard around her.

The others catch up just as Gomamon and Betamon agree to join her team. The younger sister of Taiki lets her brother pick her up and she snuggles into him, she wasn't going to begrudge him this, she loved getting physical affection showered upon her after all. " Got more team members, huh, imooto? "

" Of course, need a navy after all. " Seleste retorts.

Taiki's steel gray eyes blink at how bluntly his little sister says this, " You do have a point with that, guess I should keep an eye out, huh? "

" Yep, now, do we get food, superfast metabolism here. " Seleste points out.

Taiki grins and ChibiTortomon leads them to a grove of trees that Digi Bites grew on. Palmon brings several canisters over to her general so Seleste could stay curled up with her brother. Taiki loved being able to curl up with his sister whenever he wanted to. He just couldn't understand the mentality of older siblings that would shunt their younger siblings aside simply because they felt they were too cool to hang out with them anymore.

Juuban, Human World:

Mizuno Amy, Sailor Mercury snarls viciously as she hunts down the traitors to the hime, the betrayal had done what nothing else could, force Mizuno Ami to harness her inner bitch and utilize her. Bitch mode was pissed off beyond belief at the audacity of the bitches and that damnable bastard for killing the hime. They had eluded capture for nearly fourteen years now. Hino Raye, Sailor Mars was hunting down Sailor Jupiter, Mercury was better off facing Venus while Neptune hunted for Uranus and Saturn had her sights set on Cape Boy. They would all pay for what they had done.

Mars smirks as her sixth sense locks on to Sailor Jupiter, " Flame Dragon! "

Jupiter counters with her Thunder Dragon immediately. The citizens get out of the way, they were all for the traitors being brought down by those that remained loyal to Sailor Moon. Sure, there would be collateral damage but, that was a small price to pay if it meant Sailor Moon's killers, her betrayers would finally be brought to justice. " Flame Sniper! "

The flame arrow travels through the Flame Dragon and Jupiter snarls, " Oak Evolution! "

The attacks cancel out and Mars leaps through the resulting dust cloud nearly nailing Sailor Jupiter with a left hook. The senshi of Jupiter leaps up out of the way, swearing quite profusely, since when was Mars this damn good at close combat anyhow? Much to the detriment of the traitors Sailor Pluto had hired a certain individual to train them all over the last fourteen years in exchange for control over his curse and getting him out of all of his engagements as well, keeping his honor intact. This meant that the remaining loyal senshi were martial artists that would seem extraordinary outside of a certain ward and only good in that ward.

Jupiter finds herself hard pressed to keep up with the assault the Martian was laying on her though she does manage to launch a Flower Hurricane and get away. Mars curses at this and continues her hunt. No way in hell was she going to let that bitch continue to get away.

Tuxedo Mask dodges another glaive swing and just barely manages to weave in and out of Sailor Saturn's strikes. Someone was going to pay for all of this. Sailor Moon had been a pathetically weak bitch so why the hell was Sailor Saturn so hell bent on avenging her anyway. He gulps as he leaps away from another glaive strike when he sees the crater that had been left and then he pales, the Breaking Point Technique, son of a bitch, only one person would have been able to teach them that, Saotome Ranma. Dammit, Pluto must have helped the pig tailed martial artist out in exchange for training.

Shields Darien snarls at this and applies the Iron Cloth technique to his roses, the perks to having saved the eternally lost boy one time, getting taught that technique. Saturn's eyes narrow and she raises her Silence Wall. Ranma-sensei had mentioned this technique and said dodging was the best way. The roses fail to penetrate her defense and Saturn smirks at Tuxedo Mask. The Terran Prince curses at this, he'd forgotten about her damned Silence Wall. She launches a Yama-Sen-Ken attack at him and he dodges immediately.

Uranus finds herself slamming into a wall thanks to her former lover's eternal level attack, Sea Surge. The senshi of the sky was quick to move and Sailor Neptune was already launching her next attack at where she would be and not where she had been. Uranus curses as the Violin Tide hits her full on, she should have known that facing Neptune wasn't going to be easy, Neptune had fought at her side for years and had more experience than she did as well. This was turning out to not be a pleasant experience for her.

Sailor Destiny, happens to be a chocolate skinned light green to viridian green haired version of her cousin Sailor Pluto. Her body suit was gray, her skirt, scarf, boots, and arm guards were all green while her bows, gloves, leggings, star earrings, star jewel in her tiara, and the star charm on her choker were all dark red. The choker was also green. The was one green star in the center of her skirt on the dark red waistband while there was a gray stripe at the bottom of the skirt and a dark red one above that. The top of her green boots was trimmed in dark red as well. Her gloves were trimmed with green as well similar to how all the Sol System senshi's gloves were trimmed. Her eyes were orange and her tiara was golden in color. The scarf also had three dark red lines on it and there were no sleeves to her senshi uniform. The star in the center of her front bow was green as well, stands on a roof observing everything that was going down, the traitors were very good at escaping their fate and it was starting to get rather aggravating to say the least. There had to be a fucking way to take them down though the remaining Inners and the three Outers were doing a fantastic job at keeping the traitors on their toes and nearly bringing them down. She was still surprised that Mars remained loyal to the hime after the way the girl had treated her.

Things were starting to come to a head and that could only be a good thing, Bitchenity needed to be slapped down and those loyal to her dealt with decisively. Apate, Deception, and Nemesis were going to take care of Sailors Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos while her guardian cat, also named Lachesis watches over the Destiny Gates for her with the help of Sailor Fortune. Sailor Fortune happened to be her little sister whose hair went from viridian to blue in color and she had her hair up in a half bun as well. As was custom for those that were Plutonian in origin she too had a staff that looked like a key only the gems on hers were made of blue sapphire.

Destiny was just glad her little sister had agreed to guard the gates for her while she kept a close eye on the developing situation with the regular senshi and on the hime herself which meant watching out for Sailor Stratus, her older brother, Kudo Taiki, and Tsurgi Jeremy. She'd been horrified at the accident the hime had been in though she knew the hime would have preferred she be the one to take the hit rather than her bog brother. That would have killed Taiki had the hime not selflessly taken the hit for her brother.

Across the way Destiny spies another Outsider senshi, this one had a uniform similar to the Starlights though she had the scarf and choker of a Sol System senshi, only one Outsider had a lavender and dark blue color scheme and that was Sailor Nike, the twining blue ribbons up from her high heeled shoes were also a major hint as to her identity. Destiny hails her on the communicator, " When did you awaken, Nike? "

" We all awakened when the hime died, we felt her pain, we felt her death, Psyche was awakened but inactive, Dike, Eos, Hesper, Nyx, and myself awakened at that moment. We would kill them all if we could but, the regs have proven that they deserve to take them down themselves. " Nike replies.

" I see, so you all are the ones that have been dealing with the petty crimes and other things, am I right? " Destiny asks.

" Damn straight, Psyche deals with the rapists though. " Nike states.

Destiny thinks back to the reports in the papers over the years of what happened to rapists and winces slightly. Yeah, Psyche would not tolerate rapists, same as Ranma didn't tolerate them in his turf, since he was female half the time she couldn't blame him for that. " No wonder rape crimes are down so much in this area. "

Nike snorts, that was putting it lightly if anything. While they catch up and watch Neptune beating down on her ex Mercury has found her target. Mercury smirks and forms an icicle before launching it at Sailor Venus. Aino Minako just barely has enough time to throw herself out of the way of the attack and get to some where she can transform without witnesses. She had forgotten that Sailor Mercury was essentially an assassin. Mercury wouldn't need to get close to her to end her life. Mercury swears under her breath at the fact that Mina had gotten out of the way of her attack. Of course, Sailor Venus did have more experience than her.

Venus opens her senses up and dodges the next three attacks and counters the fourth with the Rolling Heart Vibration. She hated fighting long distance attackers, they were damned annoying and Mercury was one of those when trained properly. Unlike the others she knew damn well that they were trained up properly now.

Digiworld:

Seleste was cursing under her breath as she deals with the invading land party while Taiki is off trying to get the Code Crown from the inside of King Whamon. Coronamon was up to times three being Coronamon, Falcomon, Kotemon, and Betamon was in the mix to make it so Coronamon times three could fight in the water as well. Palmon and Gomamon were beside her, helping her to direct the battle along with Jeremy. Jeremy was surprised by how well Seleste was following the battle. The younger Kudo curses just then, " Palmon, deal with those Gizamon! "

" Poison Ivy! "

Palmon starts beating back the Gizamon even as the Syakomon help out with that endeavor. Seleste keeps directing her forces though Gomamon stays near her to protect her. Just as Taiki returns from his Code Crown securing mission Neptunemon decides to make a real royal nuisance of himself. Taiki, Jeremy, and Angie had taken out the Mantaraymon earlier and ChibiTortomon had joined the Fusion Fighters. Taiki joins his sister in dealing with the pain in the ass and with Dorulumon in the mix they managed to secure the Island Zone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


End file.
